The Ten
by Ironpatriotrox
Summary: Eight years after Dipper's death, Mabel return to Gravity Falls, and soon finds that everything she knew when she left is not what it seemed, and quickly finds herself in something greater than she could've ever known. Sequel to Fall. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue: The Summer of 2012

**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to The Ten/Fall 2/ whatever the heck you want to call it. Please enjoy this little recap I've put together.**

Prologue: The Summer of 2012

Hello there. My name is Mabel Pines Some of you know me as the best-selling author of the _Gravity Falls_ novels. Oh, if the public only knew the novels were more non-fiction than I let on...

It was the summer of 2012. The good old days, back when my twin brother, Dipper, was still alive. Anyways, our parents had shipped us up to Gravity Falls, Oregon for the summer to stay with our Grunkle Stan. Anyways, Grunkle Stan sent Dipper to put up some signs in the spooky part of the forest one day. That was when Dipper found an old journal marked with a _3_. The journal, which is where I got the idea for the covers of my books, told of Gravity Falls' secret dark side. Because of that journal, me and Dipper went on many supernatural adventures...

And then, one day, Dipper had a run-in with a dream demon named Bill Cipher. Over the course of two weeks, Dipper began to change both physically and mentally, until finally, he was completely taken over by the demon. "Dipper Cipher" destroyed most of the town and killed several people. In the end, Dipper freed himself using my old MP3 Player and the synthesized music I had on there. But... I also lost my twin brother and my closest friend. Dipper left me a music box, a song, and his journal...

The eight years since then have been hard without him. But, lately I've been having doubts that he's really dead and buried. Just last week I got a note in Dipper's handwriting that said, "I'm still here." I have a nagging feeling that, although I'm done with Gravity Falls' secrets, they might not be done with me...I gotta go now, my flight to Portland, Oregon is taking off soon.

**Next time: Mabel reunites with her old friends in Gravity Falls! Please review!**


	2. Return to Gravity Falls

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Return to Gravity Falls

Mabel Pines sat in her seat on an airplane headed for Portland, Oregon. She had called Grunkle Stan, Candy, and Grenda and told them she was coming. Mabel reached into her pocket and pulled out a yellowed piece of paper with song lyrics on it. She put it back in her pocket. She then took out a tablet and put in headphones. As she listened to music, Mabel thought back to what happened the last time she was in Gravity Falls...

**Flashback- 8 years earlier...**

_With a single glance at it, Dipper somehow knew the MP3 Player could free him. He started to forcibly make his way towards it._

_**"You'll never be rid of me!"** said Dipper Cipher._

_"You won't destroy my friends and family!" said Dipper Pines._

_**"You will know me as your master, whelp!"** said Dipper Cipher._

_"GET OUT OF MY BODY!" yelled Dipper Pines, jamming the MP3 Player's headphones into his ears and putting on the synthesized music._

_Almost instantly, Dipper felt raw energy building inside of him. After two seconds, it exploded out of Dipper in a tremendous blast. Mabel and Wendy barely got Grunkle Stan undercover in time..._

**Present**

Mabel closed her eyes and went to sleep. She thought of the mysterious note she'd gotten last week.

_I hope everything's all right down there__…_ thought Mabel before she drifted off to sleep.

**The next morning...**

Mabel drove through Gravity Falls in her rental car. Despite having been totally trashed by Bill Cipher/Dipper Cipher, it had been rebuilt fairly quickly. In fact over the years, several new and bigger structures had been built. Yet, it still had that small and sleepy feel that Mabel knew all too well was a mask that hid the town's more mysterious dark side. Even Mabel, who had the journals, didn't know much about it.

Mabel pulled into the Mystery Shack driveway. Waiting for her was Soos, Wendy, Grenda, Candy, and Grunkle Stan.

"MABEL!" yelled Candy and Grenda, who were now twenty, running over to their good friend and nearly strangling her with a combined hug.

"Gack! Candy, Grenda! Can't…breathe!" gasped Mabel.

Candy and Grenda let go, kind of embarrassed.

"What's happening, Hambone?" asked Soos, giving Mabel knucks.

"Not much, Soos," replied Mabel, smiling at the old nickname.

Wendy, now a beautiful twenty-three year old woman, smiled and asked, "How's the career going?"

"Well, the _Gravity Falls_ series made the _New York Times_ bestsellers list. I think it might have something to do with those codes I put in the back of each story," replied Mabel.

"And what about the rumors I keep hearing about a cartoon adaptation?" asked Grunkle Stan, who hadn't changed much, but now needed a cane to walk long distances.

"Well, Disney and I still need to work out a contract, but I think it'll happen sometime in the next year," joked Mabel, giving Grunkle Stan a hug.

Stan returned the hug. Mabel was the closest thing he had to a daughter, which only became more solidified with Dipper's untimely demise. "Good to see you, too, kiddo. Come on in, dinner's waiting," said Stan.

**Not much action or mystery or anything like that this chapter, but hopefully it'll ****pick up next chapter! Please review!**


	3. Visiting Dipper

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Visiting Dipper

The next day, Mabel was at the flower shop, getting flowers to place on Dipper's grave. She was just about to pay when...

"Mabel? Mabel Pines?" said a familiar voice.

Mabel looked behind her. A 17-year old boy with short platinum blonde hair, a baby blue suit with a white tie, brown dress shoes, an american flag pin, and a cane was standing there.

"Gideon?" said Mabel.

"Long time, no see," replied Gideon Gleeful.

"Indeed it has. Still scamming the public out of their money?" asked Mabel.

"Naw, I got outta that business about six years ago. Cuteness doesn't last forever, you know. I run a gift shop now," said Gideon.

"Really?" said Mabel.

"I've also read your _Gravity Falls_ books. I particularly liked the 'psychotic nine year old'character. What was his name...Marcus Cheerful," said Gideon.

"Uh, ma'am? You're kinda holding up the line," said the cashier.

"Huh? Oh... well, it was nice seeing you again, Gideon," said Mabel.

"Same," said Gideon.

Mabel then got in her car and drove to the cemetary, where she looked for Dipper's grave. After a bit of searching, she found it. Mabel placed the flowers on the grave.

"Hey, Dippingsauce...sorry it's been so long. Mom got a little spooked after you died and didn't let me come back anymore. But...anyway, I'm an author now. I write the _Gravity Falls_ series. It's based on our adventures together. Except, we're Draco and Marge Evergreen...the books are really popular and...oh, God, Dipper, I really miss you!" cried Mabel, bursting into tears.

_It's okay, Mabel...It's not really good-bye after all. I'm sure when we've both gone to that better place we'll meet again,_ Dipper's voice seemed to say in her heart.

"I-I'm sure you're r-right, Dipper...w-we'll meet again one day. Mystery Twins forever," said Mabel, choking back tears as she spoke. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. When she turned and looked, she saw Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy. Together, the four of them went back to the Mystery Shack...

**Meanwhile...**

Three people stood watching the scene from an hiding spot that was ideal to see clearly, yet not be seen yourself. One of them was Gideon Gleeful. One of the others was a 20-year old man with black hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a black suit and bow tie, and black dress shoes. His name was Jack Nightshade. The third was a 20-year old woman with golden hair, blue glasses, a gray hoodie, black jeans, and boots. Her name was Lillian Green.

"I don't see why you didn't let him tag along," said Gideon.

"Are you kidding me? He's supposed to have been dead for eight years. During that time, he hasn't seen Mabel, Stan, Wendy, or anyone he's been close to during that time," said Jack.

"I agree. He probably would've jumped the gun," said Lillian.

Gideon sighed in defeat. "I suppose you're right...but, what do we do now?" asked Gideon.

"The Shooting Star has finally returned. All that's left to do is assemble the Ten, and then..." said Jack.

"Train them," finished Lillian.

"You still haven't told me what you're training us for," said Gideon.

"And we told you that we'd tell you once everyone was together," said Lillian.

The trio got into a black car and drove towards a big old warehouse...

**Huh. I wonder who the "He" Lillian, Gideon, and Jack were talking about is. Anyways, next time: more happy reunions! See you then!**


	4. Catching up

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Catching up

Mabel was at Greasy's Diner, having coffee with Pacifica Northwest, Candy, Grenda, and Stan.

"So, Mabel, I hear you've become quite the author. I've actually read a few of your books and they're pretty good. I actually like the 'stuck up little rich girl' character…Atlantica Southeast was her name, right?" said Pacifica.

"Yeah…" said Mabel, who still couldn't believe she was having a civilized conversation with her childhood arch-enemy.

"Yeah, so I know it probably doesn't mean much after eight years, but…I'm sorry for the way I treated you. Same goes for you, too, Candy and Grenda," said Pacifica.

"Apology accepted, Pacifica," said Mabel. "So, Grunkle Stan, how's business coming along?"

"It's doing pretty great, actually. With Gideon running his gift shop and your books luring people to town, my attractions have never been more popular!" said Stan.

"Really? That's great!" said Mabel.

"Oh, Mabel, look at this," said Candy. On her right hand was a diamond engagement ring.

"You're getting married?!" exclaimed Mabel.

"Yes!" said Candy.

"This is great! Congrats!" said Mabel.

"Well, me and Candy have to go. We were going to look at wedding and bridesmaid dresses. It was nice talking with you, Mabel. We'll let you know when the bachelorette party is," said Grenda in her uncommonly deep voice as she and Candy got up and left.

"I have to go, too, board meeting," said Pacifica, also leaving.

As she left, Gideon limped in with his cane.

"Hello, Stanford," he said.

"Gideon," said Stan.

Abruptly, Gideon lowered his voice to a whisper, "Listen carefully: My new friends want you two, that handyman, and that cashier to come to this location at 8:00 tonight. Mabel, bring the journals."

Gideon then gave a piece of paper to Stan before limping off.

"What was that about?" asked Mabel.

"I'm sure you'll find out once we get there," said Stan, recognizing the address in an instant.

_1313 52nd Street_, the paper read.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I wonder what's at that address. Well, next time, we'll find out! Also: THE ULTIMATE REVEAL! See you then!**


	5. The Return of Dipper Pines

Welcome** back! I've tried as hard as I could to hold off on this, but I have no choice! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Return of Dipper Pines

Mabel's rental, Soos's truck, and Stan's new car pulled up in front of an old warehouse.

"Come on, this way," said Stan.

Inside the warehouse, Stan, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy found a 20-year old guy in a black suit waiting for them.

"Ah, Stanford. Nice to finally meet you," he said.

"Who are you?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Name's Jack Nightshade...but, you know me as Hand," said Jack.

"You're Hand?" said Stan.

"What? Hand?" muttered the others.

"Yes. Now, come stand with me," said Jack.

Once everyone was standing around Jack, he pressed down on a bent nail. This activated a secret elevator into what seemed to be a base of some kind.

"What is this, some kind of government deal?" asked Wendy.

"Follow me," said Jack.

He led them to some kind of conference room. Waiting for them were Gideon, a 23-year old Robbie, Lillian, and a middle age man who looked like Stan with black hair.

"Stanley?" said Stan, looking at his twin brother.

"I thought you said he was dead," said Mabel.

Once everybody was sitting, Jack spoke, "All right, now that the Ten are assembled, we can-"

Uh... I only count nine," said Wendy.

Jack smiled. "Ah, yes... Pine Tree, get in here!" he said into an intercom.

Through a door came a familiar, twenty-year old face. It was one they hadn't seen in eight years.

"That's not possible," saidWendy.

"Hushed exclaimation of shock," saidSoos.

Mabel said nothing, but simply sat in wide-eyed shock.

"So, tell me...how have all of you been doing?" said Dipper Pines, before taking a bite out of a red apple.

That's right! Dipper lives! See you next time!


	6. The Order

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: The Order

"D-Dipper? How did you survive?" said Stan in complete disbelief.

"Well...I didn't. Jack here brought me back. I'll go into more detail after the meeting is finished," said Dipper.

"All right, now that we're all here, I guess I should explain _why_ you're all here. Me, Lillian, Stanford, Stanley, and, quite recently, Robbie, Dipper, and Gideon are all part of a secret society known as The Royal Order of The Holy Mackerel. The focus of the Order is to keep Bill Cipher, the all-seeing eye, from invading reality and completely turning it into his playchest. Over the centuries, the Order has tried many times to destroy Bill. None of which were successful. Some actually gave up hope that Bill would ever actually be defeated...until this came along," explained Jack.

On the screen behind Jack appeared and image of a wheel with ten symbols and Bill in the center.

"The Order believes that each of these symbols represents a person who has the power to defeat Bill. And I, along with most of the Order, believe that all ten of these individuals are in this room. The Pine Tree is Dipper, The Broken Heart is Robbie, the Llama is my cousin, Lillian, I'm the Hand, you get the idea. Basically, this image suggests that we alone have the power to defeat Bill once and for all. Well, I think that wraps up our first meeting. I'll be in contact when we need to meet up again," said Jack.

**Topside...**

"Oh, man does it feel good to be out of there!" said Dipper.

Abruptly, Mabel, followed by Soos and Wendy, tackled Dipper in a hug.

"It's great to see you again, dude!" cried Soos.

"I missed you so much!" said Wendy, kissing Dipper on the lips.

Mabel again said nothing, but sobbed uncontrolable tears of joy. _It's a miracle! I actually got my brother back!_ she thought.

"All right, Dipper, meeting's over, now tell us how that Jack guy brought you back from the dead," said Stan.

"Well, it went like this..." said Dipper.

**And that concludes this chapter! Next time: We learn how Jack resurrected Dipper! Also: Is Jack developing feelings towards Mabel? Please review! Oh, and if anyone's wondering what Dipper's outfit is, he's wearing gray jeans, an orange shirt underneath a black jacket, and black shoes. See you soon!**


	7. Resurrection and Affection

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Resurrection and Affection

**Eight years earlier...**

_"Sir and ma'am, the boy is regaining consciousness!" a nurse told an 12-year Jack Nightshade and Lillian Green._

_Jack smiled at the sight of Dipper Pines, who was floating in a neutral buoyancy tank of some type. "Very good," he said._

_Dipper groaned through the oxygen mask microphone he was wearing. "W-where am I? Is this heaven?" he asked._

_"No. You're still on good old planet Earth," said Lillian._

_"You mean…I'm alive? But…I felt death's cold grip! I felt Wendy's lips on mine!" said Dipper through his microphone._

_"I understand that…but, you see, we're not ready to let you have your eternal rest. The world still needs you, Dipper Pines," said Jack._

_"Needs me for what?" asked Dipper._

_"You see, when Bill possessed you, he apparently unintentionally transferred his powers to you. That makes you one of, if not the most powerful of the Ten. I'm sure you won't be able to invade people's minds, or anything like that. But, you are still quite powerful," said Lillian._

_"What's 'the Ten'?" asked Dipper._

_Lillian held up a picture to Dipper's tank. It was the Bill Cipher wheel..._

**Now...**

"They then proceeded to explain to me that I was the pine tree on the picture, and that I needed more recovery time. I was stuck in that tank for another two weeks before they let me out…to be honest, using my new powers is a real fight to control the bit of Bill, that monster, that _venom_, that's still inside me," explained Dipper.

"Well…it's over with now, so let's go home," said Stan.

**Back in the base...**

Jack paced up and down his room. As he thought about the others, his thoughts mostly wandered to Mabel. He liked her books, her smile, her spunk…

_Wait a minute…it's almost as if…I've fallen for her! Oh, man, this is so nerve racking, I've never really asked a girl out!_ thought Jack. He quickly shoved that thought aside. The world came first. Then he could think about the pretty girl.

**In the Dream Realm...**

"So…Pine Tree survived the blast, eh? No matter, the time has come to make my move again…that brat will die once again, and his friends will join him! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Bill Cipher as he watched events unfold...

**Please review, and I'll see you next time!**


	8. Filling in the holes

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Filling in the holes

Dipper and Mabel were walking down main street, talking.

"So, you're an author, huh, Mabel?" said Dipper.

"Yeah, my books are actually based on our adventures together. Say, I think it's time I gave this back to you," said Mabel.

She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out an old red book. On the cover was a golden hand with a black _3_ on it. Dipper smiled as he thought back to the day he found the old journal, eight years ago...

**Eight years earlier...**

_Dipper picked up an old book with a black 3 on the __front over. The "Property of" page had been torn out. Scanning the pages, Dipper read, "'It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon.'" Turning a few pages, Dipper continued,"'Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed: I'm being watched. I must hide this book before HE finds it. Remember: in Gravity Falls there's no one you can trust…'"_

**Present...**

"No one you can trust…" muttered Dipper. "Say, Mabel, do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"Nope…although, that Jack Nightshade guy is pretty handsome…with his dreamy eyes…he really seems like a true gentleman…" said Mabel, feeling all warm and toasty as she spoke.

Dipper smiled. _Typical Mabel, crushing on some guy she just met…somethings never change,_ he thought as they entered the Mystery Shack…and a surprise party.

"Mr. Pines , can you tell us why you're not dead?" asked Veronica Sanchez.

Dipper then spun a tale stating that after the demon that possessed him left his body, he had actually been comatose and woke up inside his grave.

"Excuse me," said Wendy as she went outside.

"Excuse me," said Dipper, following Wendy.

When Dipper found her, Wendy was sitting on the steps in tears.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" asked Dipper.

"N-nothing," said Wendy.

"Come on, you can tell me. We're supposed to be in love, remember?" said Dipper.

Wendy smiled. "It's just that…I just can't believe you're back. Eight years you've been gone, and now you're right in front of me…it's like all of this is a dream," said Wendy.

"Well, this must be a pretty good dream. Except, it's all very real, and I have no intentions of leaving you, Mabel, or Stan anytime soon…I love you, Wendy Corduroy," said Dipper.

"And I love you, Dipper Pines…"said Wendy.

The two lovers smiled, leaned in, and kissed...

**Sorry this took so long, I've been preoccupied with my Mario project, _Game Over_. But, now the deed is done. Next time (maybe): Wendy and Dipper go on a date! See you then, and try to to hit any pedestrians!**


	9. The date

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: The date

Wendy and Dipper were walking and talking, hand in hand.

"I can't believe how much has changed over eight years...it's amazing!" said Dipper.

"Yeah, I know, right?" said Wendy.

"Say, um, Wendy...I've been meaning to ask you...would you like to go on a date with me? Say, to see a movie?" asked Dipper.

Wendy thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess so. Which movie and what time?" asked Wendy.

"I'm thinking..._Frozen 2_ at say...7:00 on Friday?" said Dipper.

"Sounds good to me! See you then, honey," said Wendy.

She kissed Dipper on the cheek before entering her house. Dipper smiled and said, "YES!"

**Friday, 6:30 PM...**

"Well, it's almost showtime...better go get Wendy," said Dipper.

"Don't worry, Dippingsauce, I've got it handled," said Mabel.

Just then, a horn honked outside. It was a white limo.

"Thanks, Mabel. I owe you one," said Dipper, running outside and getting into the limo. Wendy was already inside.

"Well, shall we?" said Dipper.

"Indeed we shall," said Wendy.

**At the theater...**

Dipper and Wendy sat down to enjoy the movie with their popcorn and Pitt Cola. The movie started with a recap of the original _Frozen_, which had been about a pair of sisters, one of whom had ice powers she had trouble controlling. In fact, it hadn't been until she discovered that compassion would thaw the world the elder sister had accidentally frozen. But, everything had it's opposites. In another country, there was a wicked queen with fire powers.

During the romantic scene between the younger sister and her lover, Dipper and Wendy locked eyes with each other and kissed. As in, true love's kiss...

Both Dipper and Wendy were on the edge of their seats during the fight between the ice queen and the fire queen...

**After the movie...**

"I had a great time tonight, Dipper," said Wendy as the two of them walked up to Wendy's house.

"Me, too, Wendy..." said Dipper.

On top of the porch, Wendy and Dipper once again shared true love's kiss...

**In the Dream Realm...**

"Oh, puh-leaze! A moment while I vomit!" grwoled Bill Cipher. He had seen the whole date, and now it was time to start some chaos. "But, how to do it? Well... I think I'll give Shooting Star and Pine Tree a REALLY bad nightmare...but, that'll be just a taste of what's coming...Ah ha ha ha ha ha! It is soooooo funny how dumb they are!"

**Please review, and I'll see you next time!**


	10. Bill Returns

**Welcome back! Enjoy! **

Chapter 9: Bill Returns

Dipper and Mabel were fast asleep in their old beds…suddenly, Dipper started groaning...

_Dipper looked wildly around the war-torn landscape. "This…this is Gravity Falls!" he said._

_"Dipper…"came Mabel's voice._

_"Mabel!" said Dipper._

_Mabel came limping out. Her hair was a mess and a pool of blood was forming on her front. "How…could you…do this to me? I'm your own…sister…" said Mabel, before she fell on her knees, then her side, dead._

_"No…no!" said Dipper. All around him were people he cared about, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Jack Nightshade, Lillian Green, even his beloved Wendy, all dead…because of him?_

_"Shame it had to come to this, eh, Pine Tree? It really would've been easier for you to just let me kill them all quick and painless when I had your body…" said a voice._

_Dipper growled… he knew that voice all too well. He spun around to see Bill Cipher._

_"YOU! YOU KILLED ME!" roared Dipper._

_"Well, Pine Tree, I must've messed up somehow because clearly you're not dead. But, you, Shooting Star, Ice Bag, Moon, Question Mark, and everyone else you care about will die. You and your family have irked me for far too long!" snarled Bill._

_"So, that's why your here: to kill me in my sleep…or possess me again," said Dipper._

_"Now, Pine Tree, why would I stoop that low? No, I have something better in mind...when the world is nothing but ashes and you see the depths of your failures, something not even your resurrection can prevent...then you have my go-ahead to die. __And STAY dead," said Bill._

_"Not if I can help it!" came a voice. A laser then shot through Bill's chest._

_"What the-?" said Bill, turning around to see Mabel coming at him._

_"I won't let you take him again!" said Mabel._

_"Grr! Mark my words, Pine Tree and Shooting Star: our dance is far from over!" said Bill as the dream dissolved..._

Dipper and Mabel woke up in a cold sweat.

"Thanks for the save, Mabel," said Dipper.

"Don't mention it… I wasn't about to let Bill take you from me again. I think we should get the team together and tell them about this…do you have Jackie- I mean, Jack's phone number?" asked Mabel.

"Yeah…hey, wait a minute…did you just call Jack 'Jackie'?" asked Dipper.

"Uh…no?" said Mabel.

"Liar," said Dipper.

"All right, fine…I have a date with him next week," confessed Mabel.

"Ha! I _knew_ you liked him!" said Dipper.

"Are you gonna call him or what?" asked Mabel.

**Next time: The team begins to unlock their power to defeat Bill! See you then, and don't forget to drop a review…and remember: my wisdom is both a blessing…and a curse. I am needed elsewhere.**


	11. The Second Meeting

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: The Second Meeting

Mabel, Stan, Soos, Wendy, and Dipper walked into the warehouse at 1313 52nd street and pressed down on the bent nail. In the confrence room, Jack Nightshade, Lillian Green, Gideon, Stanley, and Robbie.

"So, tell me, what's all this about?" asked Jack.

Dipper began to explain the nightmare he had last night.

"So, I was thinking, maybe Bill's planning to escape the Dream Realm or something," said Dipper.

"Well, actually, if he was in your dream, then that means he already has," said Stanley.

"Indeed he has. Which means it's time to get cracking with the training," said Jack.

"Training? For what?" asked Wendy.

"To use your magic, of course," said Lillian.

"Magic? As in, 'hold a stick, yell a bunch of funny words, and turn something into a rabbit' magic?" said Robbie.

"Oh, please, if I could use magic, I never would've gotten out of the show business," said Gideon.

"Oh, really? Then how do you think you were able to use that old amulet of yours?" said Jack.

"Pfft! There's still no such thing as _real_ magic. I mean, sure the forest is full of monsters, but actual hocus-pocus _magic_? That's a little far-fetched," said Gideon.

Lillian sighed and held out her hand at Gideon. _"Ego in hoc loco male viventem ventriloquist super te consectetur!" _she cried.

In a flash of light, Gideon became a living ventriloquist dummy. Everyone except Lillian and Gideon laughed out loud.

"Hey! What'd you do to me? Okay, I guess magic is real! Now please turn me back!" begged Gideon.

"Well, since you said 'please'..._Vicissim maledictione!_" cried Lillian.

A puff of smoke and a flash of light later, Gideon was once again a real boy.

"Thanks, I guess..."said Gideon.

"All right, that's enough horsing around! You see, the reason each of you are on that wheel is because your magical ablities are powerful enough to destroy Bill. Magic runs very strong in the Pines, Gleeful, Corduroy, Green, Nightshade, and Vectorius families. Now, all of you, get some rest. You're gonna need every last bit you can get," said Jack.

**Meanwhile...**

"Ooh, so Jackie's gonna teach his new friends some hocus-pocus, eh? Well, we'll see how they deal with me causing some _real _chaos!" said Bill.

**Uh-oh...What's that crazy triangle guy up to? Next time: We get to see some magical mishaps! Please review and TRUST THE SILLINESS!**


	12. What happened to Waddles

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: What happened to Waddles

"All right, so we're going to start with a few simple spells. What I want you to do is try to summon a teddy bear. This is the incantation," said Jack, handing out slips of paper.

_"Egredere Teddy ursi," _said everyone else except Lillian.

The results, to anyone who would've been watching, were hilarious: Stan's shoes became bear slippers, a pidgeon attacked Stanley, Robbie's hood became made of chocolate, a real bear attacked Gideon, bees attacked Soos, Wendy was attacked by a kangaroo. Mabel, however, got a stuffed pig, which made her start to tear up, and Dipper got an actual teddy bear. But, he had some of Bill's powers.

"Okay… Well, it seems we've got some work to do," said Jack.

Dipper, however, noticed Mabel crying. "Mabel, what's wrong?" he asked.

"This pig…it looks just like…Waddles…poor, poor, Waddles…" said Mabel.

"Yeah, I wondered what happened to that pig…so, what _did_ happen to Waddles?" asked Dipper.

Mabel started to cry. But, when Dipper placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, Mabel knew she would feel better if she told...

**Eight years earlier...**

Mabel and Waddles had just finished placing flowers on Dipper's grave. Waddles oinked sadly.

"I know, Waddles…I miss him, too. It's hard to believe it's been a week since Dippingsauce left me alone…"said Mabel.

Waddles oinked in a "Hey, I'm still here, so you're not really alone" kind of way.

"That's right, I guess…thank God I still have you, Waddles. You, Grunkle Stan, Mom, and Dad are really all the family I have left. Come on, let's go," said Mabel.

Mabel and Waddles were on their way back to the Shack when Waddles saw a batch of bright red apples across the street and made a run for them.

"Waddles! Waddles! NOOOO!" cried Mabel.

The car didn't hit the brakes in time...

**Present...**

Dipper himself started to feel teary-eyed. Mabel had lost her one true companion right after she lost him. For eight years, she had had no one she could truly call family other than a distant and somewhat mysterious relative and their parents.

"Well, it couldn't have been that bad. I mean, there's still Candy and Grenda," said Wendy.

"I never really spoke with them again until that day at the coffee shop…" said Mabel.

"All right, t-that's enough. Let's get back to practicing shall we?" said Jack, wiping a tear from his eye.

**Yeah, I decided to use this chapter to explain why Waddles hasn't appeared yet. So, next time: The Ten has their first fight with Bill! Please review! DO IT FOR WADDLES!**


End file.
